


No Ties

by Forevernearyou



Series: A Dom and A Diabetic [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: AU, Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom Zayn, Cock Rings, Crying, Crying During Sex, Diabetic!Zayn, Disabled Character, Feelings and shit, Light Bondage, M/M, Punishment, Safe Word Use, Strict liam, Top Liam, dom!liam, fluff at the end, safe sane and consentual, sub!zayn, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevernearyou/pseuds/Forevernearyou
Summary: Liam wanted a night of nice , easy , passionate sex; Zayn couldn't mind the one rule Liam had set for the night. As a result he gets his holes abandoned and his thighs fucked.





	No Ties

**Author's Note:**

> In loving memory of my little Lima Bean. Liam's not dead, I just love remembering him. Zayn is a Type 1 Diabetic, Liam is his Dom.

~~~~“I swear to you, Zayn, if you touch your cock one more time, I’ll take mine out of your hole and it won’t go back in any of them again tonight.”

“Nooooo,” Zayn let out, his hand immediately falling from his member and back up to the headboard. “Please, no. Don’t.”

“Then listen to me, boy. This is your last warning.”

Liam continued on then, allowing himself to plow into the man laid out before him. He had kept Zayn’s hands free intentionally, he wanted to see his boy bare. He wanted there to be nothing marring the dark beige skin, he wanted Zayn to know that he could depend on Liam to be his source of pleasure. He wanted for Zayn to have absolutely nothing but his own will to keep the boy listening. Laying on his back with his head propped up comfortably on a pillow, absolutely writhing as Liam was thrusting in and out of him. There was one rule for the evening: Zayn wasn’t to touch his cock. And it’s not that Liam had been ignoring it, either. He had been showing it attention often throughout the night. Tossing Zayn off now and then when he was riding a wave of pleasure; an earnest blow job when he was preparing Zayn for his cock; stroking him gently intermittently when he could see Zayn wasn’t getting enough pleasure to accompany the burn he was feeling; and any time Zayn asked him to. The boy was allowed to play with his nipples, was allowed to touch Liam’s body, was allowed to change their positions at any point in time, was allowed to come whenever he wanted to, as many times as he wanted, allowed to thrust into the mattress when their position allowed for it, allowed to beg and scream and scratch and curse and do honestly anything besides touch his penis.

The first time Zayn reached down between his legs Liam simply batted his and away and replaced it with his own and continued on, the second time there had been a kind reminder, followed by a gentle scold which escalated to swats and so on and so on until Liam was proper vexed. He asked Zayn for one thing. A single rule to obey and it was so infuriating to see him blatantly disregard it. Liam knew it can be overwhelming sometimes, when you’re being stuffed so full and all you can think about is the finish line - no matter how many times you’ve already come. He knew it can be so hard to be asked to not have constant stimulation on your cock, especially when you’re used to it, but Liam had had enough. He asked for one thing and he didn’t think too troubling for Zayn to meet his expectations.

“Fuck, babe, feel so good.” Liam aimed his tip towards Zayn’s prostate on the next snap of his hips. If he slammed in harder than the previous times, well, his partner only moaned louder and tried to meet his hips on the next thrust.

Zayn had stopped himself just before he picked up his cock the next time it happened. “Agh, Li, please. Please touch me. God, fuck, why won’t you just tie me fucking hands if you’re not gonna let me touch?”

“You are allowed to touch, darlin’. Anything but your prick.” Liam purred as he started working his hand up and down Zayn’s length, firm but not too tightly and Zayn went crazy with it.. “You just lie there and feel good, babe. Let me make you feel good.”

He did, Zayn could let Liam make him feel good, but he wanted something to do with his hands. There was an expiration on pulling and twisting his nipples, they get sore after a while. And sure, he could do other things with his hands, but it just felt so good to have them sliding up and down his prick. Zayn knew pulling on Liam’s hair didn’t do much for his partner and certainly it’d be weird if he pulled on his own hair; there wasn’t much left to do other than finding purchase on the headboard, fist his hands in the sheets or wrap it around his cock when Liam moved his hand away to pull his leg up to reach such a wonderful angle. Zayn has always and will always prefer a hand on himself than fisted into the duvet. And with the way it pulled him so much closer to his orgasm, it had to be worth what ever sort of punishment Li could give him afterwards.

Spoiler alert: it wasn't.

Liam pulled out suddenly, quickly and Zayn wanted to curse at him because he was just so close. So, so close that if he’d had three more seconds to thrust back onto Liam’s dick and toss himself off, he’d have come. “No, no put it back, Li. Please, so close. Put it back!”

“No,” Liam said, landing a sharp smack to the inside of Zayn’s thigh and pulled the boy’s hand away from his leaking cock. He leaned away just long enough to grab a cock ring that lived in their bedside table and secured it round Zayn’s member.

“Wait, no. Li, please don’t. I’m sorry, please!”

“No, Zayn. I told you if you touched yourself again then I was pulling out. You lay there and don’t you dare move a single bloody muscle while I’m gone. Do you understand, boy?” There was a fierce finger pointed towards the lad on the bed and Zayn nodded his head, squeaking out an answer and hoped it to be enough.

Liam took a moment to collect his head when he went to their chest of toys to get two lengths of rope. He was infuriated and he intended on punishing Zayn, but not while he was this angry. Liam felt like a child as he counted up to and then down from ten, pinching the bridge of his nose and trying to wrangle in his anger. Theoretically, it’s not like Zayn committed a mortal sin or anything, but Liam wanted this to be an easy night for them, he wanted it to be a night of sweet sex and a trust building exercise. But easy night or not, Liam couldn’t slack on the rules, especially those about listening to his expectations. So he returned to the bed a few moments later to find Zayn in the exact position he left him in: laying on his back, his hands clenched into the duvet, his legs bent at the knee and spread open, complete with a terrified look on his face.

“It seems my tolerance at the beginning turned to encouragement somewhere along the lines.” Liam lectured, beginning to manhandle his boy into position he wanted. “I gave you a single rule to obey, and I’m disappointed that you couldn’t follow it. What did I ask you to do, Zayn?”

“Not to- You told me not to touch meself.”

“Where, Zayn? I gave you a lot of freedom with what you were allowed to do tonight. Tell me specifically what was asked of you tonight.”

“I could do anything but, erm, but touch my prick.”

“And I was patient at first, wasn’t I? Because tonight was supposed to be really easy for you, for us. I wanted you to be free to move around as you pleased and explore anything you wanted, but I will always be the one who gives you pleasure. You were allowed to touch and move and be as loud as you wanted. The one thing I told you was to not touch your cock. And did you, Zayn?”

“I- yes. I did.”

Liam was done with the rope then, one length doubled and secured an inch or so above Zayn’s knees and another mid thigh. “What did I tell you would happen if you touched yourself again?”

“You said you wouldn’t fuck me anymore.”

“I don’t believe that’s what I said, Zayn, try again.”

“You- you said you wouldn’t put your cock in my holes for the rest of the night, Sir.“

“Ahh, that sounds better, boy. But that’s kind of a punishment for me too, isn’t it? Just because you can’t control yourself doesn’t mean I should be deprived of my own pleasure, does it?”

“No, Sir. I’m sorry.”

“I’m not going to fuck any of your holes for the rest of the night, and as of right now, you’ve not earned another chance to come, but I am going to fuck your thighs.” Liam said, pulling Zayn’s tied legs over one of his shoulders and splashing some lube between the carmel skin of his thighs. “I gave you multiple warnings, and you pushed too far, Zayn. This is your punishment. I’m gonna fuck your thighs and none of your holes will have the pleasure of being filled with my cock again tonight. Do you understand me?”

Zayn, for his part, looked completely surprised. He was probably expecting Li to spank him and get back to it, but Liam had already said it and it wouldn’t do to undermine himself. “I, but, you- I mean, you haven’t, not before-”

“I gave you plenty of warning, boy. I told you what the consequences would be and I expected you to heed them. You asked me to tie you up to keep you in position, well fine, I did. This is your punishment.”

“I, yes.” the shock seeming to ware off. “I understand, Sir.”

“Good. I expect you to tell me if you start to feel pins and needles in your feet or if the ropes are unbearable. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sir.”

And with that, Liam started fucking in earnest. The ropes held Zayn’s thighs tight enough together that the drag on his prick between them was so heavenly for Liam. He could feel Zayn’s muscles squeezing tighter together, too, increasing the pressure and pleasure with each buck of Liam’s hips. Zayn started looking a bit restless a few minutes in, right as Liam could feel the beginnings of his orgasm building, and Liam changed the angle of Zayn’s legs as they were help up in the air, hoping to alleviate some of the discomfort that had to accompany this position. But his expression didn’t change when Li moved his legs, and now that he looks closer, he knows that face. The way Zayn’s pulled one of the corners of his lips into his mouth, his eyes closed so tightly as to not let anything escape, the way his arms were crossed on top of his chest. Zayn was about to cry, seconds away from it, if Li had to guess.

“Talk to me, Darlin’.” Liam had pulled out from the boy’s thighs and lowered them to be resting on the bed, his hands going to the knots to start to work them out.

“No!” Zayn shouted, his hands scrambling to Liam’s in an effort to stop him from untying him. “I’m sorry, I’m okay. I’m sorry.”

“Darlin’,” Liam leveled harshly, “put your hands above your head before you get yourself into anymore trouble tonight.” Zayn scrambled to obey, rushing out another set of apologies. “Good boy. Now talk to me, love. Is it physical? Are you purple?”

“No, I just, it’s just- No. There’s no pins and needles. I’m not purple, don’t think so.”

“Okay.” Liam relaxed a bit with that assurance, “so what are we thinking about. Tell me what’s going on in that noggin of yours.”

“I didn’t believe you.” Liam wasn’t entirely sure that Zayn meant to say it out loud, if the shocked look on his face is anything to go by. “Not, fuck, when you- when you said you wouldn’t fuck my hole anymore. I thought you’d spank me bum and get yourself off on top of me, or finish yourself off in my mouth or have me write lines or something. Not that I didn’t believe that you wouldn’t punish me, just not like this. I didn’t even know this was a possibility. ”

“I told you, Darlin’.”

“I know. You told me, and I’m not saying you didn’t. I just, we haven’t done this before and I don’t like it. I didn’t expect it and it feels real shitty.”

“Shitty how, love?”

“Like you’re really disappointed in me and it really sucks. And like you’re mad at me and I don’t want to do it anymore.” Tears had started slipping out as soon as he had to explain himself, but Zayn let out a sob with the harsh words.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Yes,” Zayn rushed out. But then again: he’s not in any physical pain, Liam hasn’t really pushed his boundaries, and while he isn’t in the best place mentally, he rarely is mid-punishment. They’ll talk about all the feelings associated with it when they’re done and in the grand scheme of things Zayn knows it’s all gonna be fine, he’s just unhappy right now. So he rephrases his answer. “Yes, I want you to stop, but I’m not colouring out.”

And with every part of his soul, Liam did not want to finish this. He really really didn't, but if Zayn’s not colouring out then he needed to finish this. Liam took his answer with a nod and pulled his legs back over his shoulder. “You will tell me if something changes and you want to colour out. This is your punishment, you’re allowed to cry over it. You’re meant to feel well and truly punished about this, but not unnecessarily so. Do you understand me, boy? I expect a verbal answer.” The last sentence came after Zayn had nodded his head in response to Liam.

“Yes, Sir.”

Liam did his best to finish quickly after that. He brought hips to meet Zayn’s thighs with a new vigour, a sharp slap of skin hitting skin resounding after each snap of his hips. He had been so close before, but his erection flagged a bit when he saw the tears welling up in Zayn’s eyes. He was glad that his boy recognized his wrongdoing, but a part of him felt bad that he drove the lad to tears. It wasn’t overly harsh, though, and it’s not as if Liam hadn’t given fair warning. Li knew it was just an unusual way of going about it but he won’t let himself feel bad for it. The two of them should sit down and talk about getting a little further out of the box when it comes to circumstances like this, though. There are all sort of fun things he could use to torture his boy further, he thought about maybe putting his boy in a cage and milking him dry, maybe leaving him in it overnight or for an entire day before slipping himself down on Zayn’s hard, wanting, pleading cock. God, that'd be fantastic.

There’s a look on Zayn’s face, and if Liam weren’t almost completely focused on his own orgasm, he would know that it’s a mix of guilt and wanting so desperately to please. But he was chasing his own orgasm and he could only interpret it as two caramel eyes pouring into his own with regret, and that get’s Liam closer, really - knowing that by fucking into Zayn’s thighs he’s equalizing the offenses committed early, that this was his penance. It shouldn’t have been propelling him closer to that line, really he knows that, but it is and he’s just so close and-

“Ohhh, fuckkk- Yes, baby, taking it so well, Darlin’.” Liam shuddered, trying to keep a steady rhythm, “So close, do ya want me to come?”

“Yes, please, Sir.”

“Come all over you, huh? Mark you up with it and then feed it to you?”

“Sorry, I’m sorry. Sir,” the last word added on almost as an afterthought.

“And you should be.” Liam said, bringing a hand down on Zayn’s bum cheek.

“Please, Li, come on me. I- I’m sorry. Wanna be good again.”

Those words did it for Liam. The craving that Zayn had to be good for him, to measure up to the expectations Liam sets for him, that would always do it for Liam. “Good for me, Darlin’, you're so good for me.” Liam managed as he rode out the last aftershocks of his orgasm.

He untied the ropes binding Zayn’s legs together just after he slipped his spent cock from between them and made a show as he collected his come from the boy’s skin. Shovelling it up to Zayn’s mouth, Liam forced his finger in. Not that it was any work whatsoever, Zayn lapped at his fingers obediently, sucked fervently on the digits even after he’d swallowed the come down and only stopped when Liam pulled his finger out in order to come back with more. Liam repeated the action a few more times, enough to collect all of the come that was splashed against Zayn’s skin, and then pulled his boy into a cuddle.

“I’m very proud of you, Darlin’. You took your punishment very well. You were such a good boy for me.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t listen, Sir. You gave me one thing to do, and I’m so, so sorry I didn’t obey you.”

“You took your punishment very well love, you are forgiven. You’re always my good boy, Darlin’, I love you.”

“I love you too, Li.” There was a pause, a few moments of contented silence from Liam and thoughtfulness from Zayn. “I’m not gonna feel you again tonight, am I?” Zayn said, he sounded so completely devastated to be saying the words aloud, but he wasn’t arguing it in the slightest.

“I’m not gonna be inside you again tonight, but that doesn’t mean you’re not gonna feel me. You took that so well, and I think you’ve earned another chance to come. What do you think about that?”

“I- Yes, please. Thank you, Sir.” The boy sounded excited for a second before he deflated and asked, “I, do I have to do it?”

“I would’ve thought you learned your lesson about touching yourself tonight.” Liam was half heartedly arching his brow to Zayn because, seriously, did they not just go through this?

“No, I mean- Yes. Yes, Sir, I have. I just- sometimes, after I’ve been naughty, I have to do it and you watch. Like, it’s my responsibility to get meself off. I’m, fuck, I’m sorry. I don’t get to touch today. Please, I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, that does happen sometimes, Darlin’, but not tonight. Tonight it's all my job to make you feel good. Tonight, I get to do that for you and I really love getting to do that. So how’re we gonna get you off tonight?”

“Up to you, Sir. Thank you.”

“I’m still not going to tie your hands, Zayn, it’s not a reward. But I think I’m going to have you on your back, suck you into my mouth and bring you off nice and slow. What do you say to that, huh, Darlin’? You can put your hands in my hair, or on those precious little nipples of yours. You can do anything with them, and you won’t be able to touch your pretty little cock because it’s gonna be in my mouth. Is that something that you’d like to try?”

“Yes, please, Li.”

“Yeah? You want me to tease you a little Darlin’, or do we wanna bring you off nice and easy, huh?”

“I don’t- Please, wanna come, Sir.”

“You get to come again, Darlin’. So long as you don't touch your prick again before I get you off, I promise you get to come. Do you want to teeter a bit on the edge tonight? Or do you wanna lay back and have me bring you off without any struggle? We can do whatever you want.”

“Just wanna, like, slow but not mean. Wanna come but I wanna enjoy it, don't want it to be really quick.”

“I think that can be arranged, love.”

Liam turned to Zayn’s throat then, sucking bites into the skin. Bruises were leached onto Zayn’s shoulder and in towards the column of his throat. Liam kissed his way up to Zayn’s lips and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Zayn bit gently on Liam’s lips and Liam let him take control of it. Slow and lazy with plenty of tongue to it, and Li could've guessed that. They lied there for a while longer, Li making sure his boy relaxed into things, positive that the rigid panic in his body was gone before pulling off. He slurped his way down Zayn’s body then, sucking and making little marks until there was a trail left on the carmel skin. He cupped his balls into his hands and massaged them for a bit as he tongued at Zayn’s slit and around his tip. Zayn was gagging for it. His hands were tightly gripping the headboard, he would absolutely not ruin his orgasm for the second time tonight. He would come down Liam’s throat and Jesus if that didn’t sound like heaven, Zayn wouldn’t be able to describe it.

Liam always knew just how to make Zayn go absolutely crazy. He knew when to take him half way down and pulse on his cock, and he knew when to swallow him down to the hilt. He knew when a tongue at the slit was just too much centralized pleasure and when it was perfect. It’s the intimate knowledge of someone that can only come from years of being together, it’s only possible when each other’s pleasure is the only thing they’re worrying about. God, Zayn loved having Li’s mouth on himself, especially when Liam wasn’t teasing the fuck out of him.

“Ahh, fuck, please.”

Liam moaned out long and steady as he swallowed Zayn all the way down. Zayn was certain his vision whited out for a second, and all he wants to do is come, jesus christ, he wants to come. “Wanna, please, can I- fuck, can I move. Please, Li.”

Liam popped off then, making sure to make a noise when the tip left his lips, spit covering his lips as he lapped at it slowly before moving his hand up and down Zayn’s shaft to keep steadily edging him towards an orgasm. “You wanna fuck me mouth, babe? Thrust your prick into my throat while I choke on it?”

And yes, yeah that’s exactly what Zayn wanted, but he can’t get those words out of his mouth. All that he can do is fuck Liam’s hand and groan something along the lines of ‘yes’.

“Hmmm, Darlin’?” Liam asked, loosening up on the grip he has round Zayn’s prick, “If you can’t say it, then you can’t do it. Gonna have to use your words for me, love.”

“Green,” was the first thing that came out because Li tended to ask for colours in situations like these. “Please, wanna, fuck; God, holy shite, Sir. Wanna fuck you. Please let me.”

“Yeah, Darlin’? You wanna listen to me choking on your dick?”

“Please, yes.”

Liam felt a little bad for stringing him along for so long, but he’s not as good at deepthroating as Zayn is and he wanted to speed the process along with dirty talk. It’s not typically a problem because Liam usually just pulled off and teased when he wanted to. And he always tried so hard, but he still can’t quite get a hold of his gag reflex when Zayn fucked into him in earnest. But tonight, tonight he told Zayn he could do as he pleased. He promised his boy that they could do anything that he wanted to explore. And Li wanted to do it, wanted to get that practice in, wanted to make Zayn feel as good as he made Liam feel earlier; but he also wanted to make sure he would be able to finish Zayn off before he had to tap out.

“Go ahead, Darlin’. Want you to come down my throat, yeah? Paint me with it, wanna swallow it all down. Can you do that for me?”

“Yes, yeah, please. Gonna, wanna, please yeah.”

In replacement of an answer, Liam swallowed Zayn down to the base. His nose nested in the curly little hairs Zayn kept trimmed, peaking his tongue out as best he could and licking at his balls. For a moment, Zayn was stock still, the wind knocked out of him when Liam took him into his throat and unable to do anything but focus on his breathing. Liam moaned against the sensitive member, though, and that seemed to spark something in Zayn because his hips came roaring to life after that. At first they were harsh and unforgiving, like Zayn had been holding back for eternity and he was going to live out this freedom while it lasted. He settled down though, after Li pulled off sputtering and coughing in an effort to regain himself, and when he returned there were tentative, shallow thrusts for a few moments before Zayn regained his confidence. Liam tried his hardest to keep as close to the base as possible, and the hand on the back of his neck was gentle and guiding, keeping him grounded but not forcing him down hard. And it wasn’t long before Zayn was ready to come. God, Liam didn’t deep throat him often but when he did, the lights glowed a bright white and made Zayn’s legs tingle in delight.

“Gonna, Li, soon. Please, oh god, don’t stop. Fuuuu-” Zayn’s words were soft and forced, like he didn’t know how much effort it was going to take to actually speak out the warning.

So Liam pressed himself down further and tried harder to swallow down, and it only took a few seconds before the hands at the base of his neck were no longer gentle guidance but with a more vice like grip. He’ll probably never feel the way Zayn does about it, Liam will never enjoy it like Zayn did, but it doesn’t mean that Liam didn’t enjoy giving it to Zayn, and it didn’t mean that Li hated it. He loved the way Zayn sounds when he came, loved the way he felt when there’s come forcing it’s way down his throat and the shallow thrusts of Zayn’s bucking hips as he worked his way through his orgasm.

When Zayn finally did let up, Liam sputtered off Zayn’s cock, gasping for breath and loving the view before him. The bliss in Zayn’s face, the way he laid like a starfish on the bed with his body completely relaxed, god it was beautiful. He would spend the rest of his life trying to get better at deep throating if it meant seeing his boy so boneless and blissful again.

“I-” for a moment, Zayn would’ve sworn he lost the ability to speak. “I’m, if I took it too far, ‘m sorry.”

“No, Darlin’ you did just fine. Loved giving you that. How’re you feeling?”

  
“I, good. Green, still a little gone, but green. Definitely green.”

“Good love, good. Can I do anything for you?”

“Wanna sleep. Are you, are you done with me?”

“Oh Darlin’ you’ve done so well today. We’ve still got some things to finish up before we head off to bed, yeah? Good dose of aftercare after your punishment tonight. It's not something we've done before and I wanna make sure you feel nice and loved.”

“Yeah, just. Can I, well- just a minute,” Zayn sounded so hesitant and Li couldn’t help but let the silence settle for a moment between them so Z could have the chance to finish out that sentence. “Purple.”

“Good, darlin’. Good boy. What does it feel like?”

“I feel like ‘m buzzin. Don’t know if I’m low or if it’s cuz I just came so hard. You said if I ever feel like it, then I gotta say summat. Even if I don’t know.”

Liam was already reaching for the case tucked in their bedside drawer, “I know Darlin’, you did such a good job, love. Gonna prick your finger here...good, babe, good.”

The action seems like second nature, now that Liam’s been doing it for so long and he’s absolutely relieved when a 4,4 pops up on the screen. It’s a good number, a very good number. They’d had a package of crisps together before they started and Li didn't intend for the scene to be so intense, so really, it's a brilliant number. He was, however, a little concerned if they go on much longer Zayn will pass from a stellar number and bleed into a number too low. It’s a tricky balance, diabetes, and it takes a lot out of Zayn to do things like this.

“You’re doing well, love.” Liam complemented and shown Zayn the number. “Though, I think I’ll have you eat a snack before we take a bath, yeah?”

“A bath?”

“Yeah, love. I wanna have a nice soak with you tonight. Put some cuffs on you and be at your beck and call for the rest of the night. Wanna spoil you a bit, you’ve been so good tonight. I want you to know how wonderful you are, do everything for you and make sure you know how brilliant you are. Does that sound okay to you?”

“Yeah, please.” There’s a few tears in Zayn’s eyes again, “sorry, sorry. I just, I know tonight was supposed to be really easy and nice and gentle, I just feel like I fucked up the whole thing and I don’t wanna ask for too much.”

“You’re not askin’ at all, Darlin’. You were a bit naughty, sure, but we fixed it and I still want tonight to be easy and relaxing for us. I want you to count on everything from me. Ask correctly and I’ll do anything you need. Scratch your nose, rub your back, wash your hair, sing you to sleep. I’ll do everything for you, love.”

“Yeah, that sounds really nice.”

So Liam fetched a package of fruit snacks for Zayn and had him eat them all and drink some more water before he instructed Zayn to stretch out while he went to start the water for the bath. He put a few scent crystals to dissolve in the steaming water, lit some candles to create a nice glow in the dimmed lighting. It’s incredibly soppy, Liam knew, but he couldn’t help wanting to spoil his boy. It sounds controlling, to say that he wanted to immobilise Zayn and tell him to ask properly and he would receive it, but it wasn’t meant to be way. He just really wanted Zayn to know that he could be everything for him. It Zayn asked, if he needed it that way. Liam would do in a heartbeat and he wanted Zayn to know that he would do literally anything for him if he was asked to. Liam, more than anything, wished it was comforting for his boy.

On his way back to the room, Liam grabbed their bondage tape and pulled his boy into a cuddle for a few minutes before maneuvering Zayn into the position he wanted. The bonds he made were loose, weaving between the his wrists four or five times as they fell together in front of him. Instinctively, Zayn pulled on them to test their integrity as soon as Li finished, he nodded approvingly when Liam raised an eyebrow in question. The tape was a little flexible and it was comfortable. He could easily get out of it if he tried, but Zayn didn’t want to - he was excited for this. A simple exercise between the two, Sure Zayn would be completely dependent on his partner, his dom, and he could see how it may become irritating to have to ask properly for Li to scratch an itch or to adjust himself in the bath; but it’s such an intimate thing, taking a bath, and Zayn can’t see anything negative coming out of this aftercare. There’s no pressure to perform at anything, no expectations for either of them. It’s nice to have Li take care of everything for him when neither of them are under, when there’s no real reason for it other than Liam making sure he felt cared for and completely content.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again for the hits, an extra thank you if you liked it so much you gave comments, kudos, bookmarks and whatnot. Feel free to let me know if you feel I've made any mistakes or if you have any questions! All the love, xx.


End file.
